


#RugbyLadGav Thread Archive

by naRK800, Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: On Aug 29 2020 @Polaroid_Memoir made the following tweet-"My brain turningBrit!Uni auWHAT IF GAVIN PLAYS RUGBYOH MY GOSH"And @MutualTrust2038 replied with a thread that proceeded to knock everyone's rugby socks off (or rather, keep them on)Then, #RugbyLadGav was born.The following 'fic' is an archive of our combined twitter threads, preserved in their original wording for posterity.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 40





	1. The Twit Beginning - naRK800

Gavin caked in mud, flushed, sweaty, practically steaming in the morning frost, deciding then and there that he's gonna kiss that fucking yank exchange student, mud and sweat and teammate ribbing be damned

Gav walking up to exch. student 9s and pulling him in by his shirt for a kiss he's grinning into, expecting to get shoved away. But 9s slides his hands into the back of Gav's rugby shorts and yanks him closer, kisses Gav til he's breathless, then charges him the dry-cleaning bill

Gav invites 9s to the pub for a drink afterwards and gets a booth in the back corner, toes off his muddy shoes, and uses his foot to grind and rub Nines' cock through his jeans under the table. Just grins and chats with him the whole time he's doing it, watching 9s lose composure

9s drags Gav behind the pub and edges him until he's apologising and begging for 9's hand on his cock, and 9s doesn't give Gav what he wants until he stops cussing and says please. 9s whispers that's he's a good boy and Gav comes so hard and loud it scares the crows

9s starts to drop in at every rugby game or practice just to perv on Gav, and Gav Shows The Fuck Off. His team mates give him endless shit for it and he can't even care. Every time he pushes 9s with a challenge, he pushes right back. They get into a routine after practice

Of getting drinks, chatting, then getting each other off. At first he found 9s accent sort of annoying, but he learns to love the way it sounds when he finally makes him husky and rough, loves how 9s sounds when Gavs on his knees in front of him, loves the way 9s whines his name

Gavin brings him home one night and tells him they have to be quiet, because the walls are thin and his neighbour's a bitch who gossips. And so 9s ties Gavin to the bed and makes him scream, and they laugh together at the bashing on those old walls, and later, at the ugly glares

They start to spend time outside of practice. Gavin introduces him to the team and they tease 9s until he's flushed and grinning. Not every meeting is for sex. Sometimes they just hang out, make out, and eat dinner. It's nice, it's comfortable, but it isn't boring.

But soon the rugby season ends, and not long after that, so does the semester, until Gav's agreeing to drive 9s to Heathrow so he doesn't have to pay for taxis. Gav's really shit at goodbyes, and he feels weird saying it. He doesn't want to, because it feels final once he says it

9s teases him and asks why he's wearing rugby shorts even though the season's over, and Gav tells him to fuck off, tells him he's an asshole, and 9s agrees and kisses him in front of the gates. It's all open mouthed and dirty. It feels dumb, like a movie, and Gav loves it. 

And before things can get awkward, 9's promises he'll be back after he graduates, and that he'll eat Gavin out special once they see each other again. Gav can't help but laugh, and he doesn't know whether to believe him, but he ends up grinning and kissing him goodbye, anyway.


	2. Muddy rainstorm smooches - naRK800

Gavin is an over-achiever with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove. He always has been, and it's especially true with his rugby. He has to be the best on his team, and his team has to win

Luckily, competitiveness is something to be praised in sport and so that chip on his shoulder is polished and maintained. 

Which is how Nines, canopied by an umbrella, finds Gavin soaking wet and running laps in the pouring, English rain.

Gavin asks if he wants something, because otherwise, fuck off, he's busy. Nines stares as Gavin drips over the mud, flushed with chill and exercise, and soaked to the bone. His hair is combed back by his fingers, and his lips are flushed so red they look messily painted.

Gavin barks at him to say something or get fucked, and Nines shifts his weight, gives Gavin one last look, and demands he get on the ground and do 20 situps if he's going to act so shit hot. Gavin looks like he's been slapped, and replies with a stupid-sounding, "wot?!"

Nines isn't sure he'll actually do it, but he holds his ground. 20 situps. Now. What, he can't even do that? "Get on the floor, Gavin, or i'll get you on the floor."   
Gavin sputters but drops, and curls into his first situp. Nines whacks his foot into Gav's rump; "Do it properly"

He counts them out, but only the ones with actual effort behind them. Gavin fucks up about a dozen of them, but the ones he does well, Nines praises. He sets a hard pace; he makes Gavin do the quickly, giving him no time to recover from the building burn of muscle.

When he reaches 20, Gavin collapses into the mud with a sobbing groan of effort. He has cusses on his tongue and a bit of shame in his bones; had he really been slacking tht bad at situps? Was he really that shit that he struggled to 20?

But before that shame festered into anger, 9s dropped the umbrella and stood so one foot was either side of Gav's hips. He dropped to his knees, straddled Gav, dragged his wrists above his head in the mud, and kissed him so hot and perfect it had him arch off the muddied pitch

The sky roared with the storm that passed overhead, the rain beating down so heavy and fast it stunk Gavin's cheeks. His moan was barely audible against the thunder as Nines pressed Gav into the mud and kissed him 'til his chill-numbed lips could feel again.

"Good boy," Nines rumbled into Gavin's ear, and he swore he almost melted into the mud itself. He told Gavin to get into the shower, to get out of the rain, and to save training for a clearer day.

Gavin stared up at Nines, punch drunk and kissed stupid. The sky lit up with lightening, only to crack with thunder a second later. And instead of getting up and getting to the change room, Gavin gripped 9s shoulders, flipped their positions, and slammed him into the mud.

Just like that first day, he expected to be shoved away. But instead Nines' arms wrapped around him and grinded Gav up into his arching hips, his mouth opening for a dirty kiss they both moaned into; moans that were eaten up by the rumbling clouds split open above them.


	3. Match Called Off - Polaroid_Memoir

Match called off due to horrendous weather and now Gav's all keyed up but nowhere for the energy to go. 

9s notices this and has a very interesting proposition for Gav... It'll help him blow off steam that's for sure~

At this point in the timeline, they've gotten really close to each other, nearly kissed a few times but.  
9s comes on strong now,  
he sees Gavin just vibrating out of his damn skin  
and he really wants to help  
So he gets in real close and whispers in his ear

"You're having trouble with all that extra energy aren't you? I bet I could wear you out"

And Gav instantly gets hard, he tries not to wilt, but fails

"You have to tell me if you want this Gav I'm not going to press you, but it looks like you sorely need the distraction

"Fuckin' 'ell," Gav says under his breath as he exhales. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 9s shifts and locks eyes with Gav, he observes the heat and intensity in them.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" Gav grins at him and places his hands on 9s hips.

"Very well then," 9s presses forward, sealing a kiss between them as he guides Gav down from where he was stood onto the shitty couch in their shared living area. 

Gav is greedy, he deepens the kiss the moment they are fully settled. 9s slots his knee up against Gav's crotch.

Gav's still wearing his uniform, and 9s loves it. Though he's grateful the boots are off at least. But the rest of it can stay on. 

9s pulls back from the embrace, but Gav chases him. He's so needy. There's no doubt in 9s mind that Gav wants this now.

He places his index finger over Gav's lips.

"So eager," 9s teases

Gav just smiles against it, his eyes twinkling. There's just something so devastatingly charming about him. 9s can't quite process what exactly, but his heart flutters nonetheless.

"What exactly do you want out of this?" 9s dares to ask.

Gav winks at him, and takes 9s finger into his mouth, he sucks down on it with intent, demonstrating that it could easily be something else. 

9s remains cool, he doesn't let on how much Gav's enthusiasm affects him but it is. His mind is foggy, his arousal thrums through him. It's heady.

Gav is needy, but so is he. 

When Gav's tongue stills from doing laps around 9s finger and changed to firmly licking the tip that's when 9s loses his composure.

9s removes his finger with a pop. 

"So you want me to put that mouth of yours to good use?" 9s says smiling down at Gav and part of him can't believe that he'd lucked out this hard. 

Gave smiles at 9s wide. He's cocky now, like he knows something and he isn't going to say what it is. 

And Fuck 9s wants to know what that's about. See, Gav always came across as cocky but... It was always when he was so sure of himself. Like as irritating as it was it was never unwarranted. 

9s opens his fly and releases his cock. He repositions himself so he's straddling Gav's face. 

Gav grabs his hips, pops the tip of 9s cock into his mouth and begins to mirror tongue movements he'd shown off on 9s fingers for about a minute before he fully sinks down. 

Taking all of 9s (not inconsiderable) length in and taking 9s completely by surprise. 

9s hisses and it's the most undignified noise he's ever made in his life. He liked to think he could remain composed under any circumstance, but this. 

Gav didn't quit. He set a fast pace, fucking his own face in 9s cock. Clearly he had no gag reflex whatsoever. That just made 9s so fucking hot. His mind felt foggy before but now it was swimming. 

Somehow. Some-fucking-how, 9s had managed to get with Gavin Reed. And it had taken what felt like an age. And right now he had exactly zero regrets.

"Shit Gav!" 9s exclaimed, "I'll come if you don't let up."

And Gav fucking hums melodically from his throat as if to say "That's the fuckin idea mate."

And that's it. 9s comes undone in seconds, hissing and gasping and panting. 

Gav swallows because of course he fucking does, and 9s softens back in his orgasmic haze until he's sitting in Gav's chest. Hips still supported by Gav's strong grip. 

9s eyes close as he sinks into a few sweet seconds of post orgasmic bliss before he hears Gav speak again.

"Looks like I shut you up good," Gav teases. 

9s smiles at that but he wishes that he hadn't. He likes keeping up the façade of annoyance with Gav, but between the warm timbre of Gav's voice and the strength of his orgasm he can't.

He shifts again, thinking maybe he can return the favour but he still feels too dizzy and buzzed. Instead he finds himself lying on too of Gav. His head on Gav's strong chest as he comes to his senses.

Gav lays a (strangely) reassuring hand atop 9s head, and doesn't say another word. 

9s basks there in the easy silence he feels warm, and Gav is so gentle now. It throws him, but 9s decides he likes it. 

He starts planning what he can do for Gav in return but his daydreaming is cut short when they both get startled by the sound of the front door opening. 

They frantically move. Untangling themselves quickly fixing their clothes and they sit on opposite sides of the couch trying their absolute best to make it look like nothing had happened. 

9s was glad Gav seemed to share the need for privacy about this because well, they'd only just managed to get this far themselves and 9s sure as fuck wasn't ready for the rest of their flatmates to know anything about whatever it was that had started happening between them today.

And paying back Gav.

That'd have to wait until later...


	4. Post Match Locker Room Sex - Polaroid_Memoir

Gav slathered in mud, exhausted, chest heaving in with the exertion of having had played a full match WITH stoppage time, sweat and dew and grass and dirt drenching his uniform, it clings to his muscles on show, he's sitting in the locker room after the match the rest of the lads have left but he's waiting for 9s. because 9s had made it more than clear to him that he wanted Gav before the match, whispered dirty secrets in his ear right at the start. telling him if the team won it would be well worth his while, he was patient too but he could tell 9s was taking longer just to make him suffer, as he waited his arousal reached a fever pitch of anticipation. His dick was already hard, swollen and leaking in his underwear. 

He heard the door open 9s walked though, wearing tight black trousers and plain white button down shirt that Gav *knows* that 9s intends to get sodden with the muck from Gav's filthy uniform. He doesn't even get the chance to rise up from the bench he's sitting on, 9s slams into him and knocks him back onto the bench, and Gav lets out the most uncontrolled guttural moan. 

Their mouths lock, fighting, desperate, they don't know who's in control yet and for the moment neither of them care. Gav takes particular pleasure in being able to see everywhere he's touched 9s just from the muddy imprints of his limbs against 9s freshly pressed clothes. 9s sucked down on his neck, he was going to leave his own marks too, and that's when Gavin knew he wanted 9s to lead the way this time. He let himself keen, giving himself over, and 9s took the cue. He disengaged for just a brief second to pull off Gavin's shorts and underwear, but left everything else on, even his rugby boots, because fuck it, the studs felt good when they were digging into his back and he wanted that again. He scrambled to pull the lube and condom he'd packed into his pockets before he got there, but once he managed to release them he tossed the lube onto Gav's chest, and Gav knew that meant he had to get himself prepped as fast as possible whilst 9s worked on the condom. 

In record time they were both ready, and they hadn't exchanged a single word. But this was just them, how they were, they didn't need words when they could feel them, and they could read each other so well. Gav hooked his legs over 9s shoulders, knowing full well it always sent 9s to see him like that, his disgusting filthy socks ruining the pristine shoulders of 9s dress shirt. 9s pressed into him, no resistance and they were off. breakneck pace, no time for savouring, they had to be quick, they were in danger of getting caught at any time and that just made the whole thing hotter. Urgency was an understatement they were both on fire. Want and need and sweat and pent up arousal and adrenaline and oh- it was sublime. their grunts and sighs filled the air, the slapping of flesh against flesh spurred them on, Gav gave first, and how could he not he was already fucking knackered from the match and 9s had shown up fresh as a fucking daisy and full of way more energy than Gav could muster. He came, shouting 9s name way too loudly that anyone nearby would have no problems guessing what exactly was happening. 

After that 9s spoke for the first time since he got there.

"Gav, you're such a fucking slut," he teased, his pace still relentless and Gav couldn't do anything but squirm underneath him nearly mindless and oversensitive. 

Gav managed a "'S rich coming from you," before his head fell back down onto the bench and he just let the rhythm of their fucking send him into orbit. He didn't know how much longer 9s had lasted, but it seemed like eternity until he felt the familiar stutter of his boyfriends perfectly formed hips against him and the whimpering of his own name reached his ears, pulling him from his orgasmic reverie. 

9s sank down onto Gav, his face squarely in the centre of Gavs chest, he placed a hand over Gav's heart and felt it hammer underneath his palm. They were both absolutely disgusting now, they both sorely needed a shower too, but since anyone hadn't happened upon them, or if they had they'd done the polite thing and left them alone to fuck in the middle of the locker room- they waited a few moments here, basking in the aftermath of the chaos they'd just shared between them. They'd move soon, they'd have to, but for this fleeting moment they stayed once again silent, but this time with total reverence and appreciation for each other. ♥


End file.
